What Rain Means to Them
by Suzurin
Summary: Nana gets a new apprentice, named Rain. Unfortunately, Rain comes from a simple village, and is confused by the new culture. Guess who gets to teach her? Sid. Add in Kong Li trying to get Rain, and you get this story. SidxOC, with a side of TobeyxSue
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Goes Right

**AN: Here's a TD fanfic comin' atcha! I absolutely L-O-V-E this show. I had originally put up a poll to ask whether or not I should make one, but no one voted for it. Eh, that's what I get for being new. Anyways, without further ado, the fanfic! Oh, and this will probably be a few chapters long.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, maybe a little more ado. I do not own Three Delivery or the characters that go with it. But I do own the character Rain!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nothing Goes Right**

Mother had told me that I must be strong, and never show my weakness. Father looked sad at that time, and later pulled me aside. He whispered to me, glancing at my mother every now and then, that I should be free to express how I feel. "_Don't bottle it up,_" He had said. That was before they left me with Grandfather.

Mother and Father were needed to help defend our village, Lota, from the neighboring village, Pilk. Pilk's residents were harsh and unforgiving. They ate up our resources, and stole our livestock. When confronted, they would simply blame our own carelessness, and say that we had no proof it was them. The proof was in their bellies, and I could not tell you how much I had wanted to ri-… Calm down. Mother would be ashamed to hear you talk so savage. But… it's not like Mother could stop me either. She was killed, along with my father, and the rest of the village. I was the only survivor.

The only reason I was alive was because I had forgotten to get water from the river the other day, and had gone right then, fearing Grandfather's wrath. During that time, our village was attacked, and burned to the ground. Only charred wood remains, marking where the once peaceful village was.

I ran, leaving the bucket on the path. I ran until my legs gave out and my lungs felt like they would burst. Some people in strange clothes found me in the woods, and took me away. Everything is a blur from then on. I do remember the word "Chinatown" being mentioned though. Strange how I remember that one word in particular. But that doesn't really matter to someone who has just lost their village. I had fallen asleep, and had a wonderful dream. I was floating on air, above everything, and amongst the clouds. However, there was a strange odor assaulting my nostrils, and a constant '_whirr_' sound. The noise stopped eventually, and I opened my eyes to see a strange smooth surface beneath my feet.

Bending down, I examined it. It didn't appear to be the soil I was so familiar with… "What's the matter, you've never seen concrete before?" Startled, I whipped around to where the voice originated from. I relaxed to see that it was only one of the people who had found me. I shook my head. "Huh. Well, if you're that fascinated with concrete, you'll have a heart attack when you see the rest of Chinatown!" He chuckled.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off as a sudden gust of wind caught me off guard. The noise was back, and I stared in astonishment as a huge monster came off the ground. Something caught my eye, and I saw a person in there, waving at me. "Shouldn't we help that person?! They're being eaten by a monster!" I shrieked. The man looked at me, and then burst out laughing.

"T-That's no monster. It's j-just a helicopter. Something to help us get around more easily… BWA HA HA!" The man stuttered as he vibrated with unspoken laughter.

"Helicopter…" The word felt strange on my tongue. I pointed at the ground. "Concrete?" Again, a foreign word. Having gotten over his fit of laughter, the man nodded. "I see… Where are we?" I asked, looking around. It seemed rather deserted, concrete stretching out to the horizon.

He grinned at me. "Nowhere at the moment. Oh, right, I haven't called them yet to come pick us up…" He fumbled with his clothes and pulled out another strange object. Little '_beep_' noises came from the machine as he poked it, then held it to his ear. "Yeah, Mark here. I need you to come get us now."

"What are you talking about? I don't quite understand…" I asked him, rather confused. He held up his index finger, motioning for me to be silent. Mother has done that to me quite a lot.

"Yeah… yeah… okay. See ya in a few. Bye." The man poked the object one more time, then put it back into his clothes.

I tilted my head. "Why are you saying goodbye? Are you going somewhere?" The man laughed again.

"No, I was saying bye to Charlie." I looked around. There was only me and him.

"Is Charlie a spirit? I don't quite get it…" He shook his head, getting a little impatient.

He pulled out the object again, pointing at it. "No. I talked to him through this."

I was horrified. "You mean a man is in that tiny box?!" I grabbed it from him. "Don't worry; I'll get you out right now!" I was about to smash it when the man restrained me, taking back the box with the man in it.

"No. This is a phone. P-H-O-N-E," He emphasized. "I can talk to people who are far away using this. Actually, this is a cell phone. Phones are much bigger than this. But anyways, you are not allowed to smash this. Understand?" He asked sternly. I nodded. "Good. Ah, our ride's here. Get in!" However, I was more absorbed with looking at the new monster in front of me.

Its colors were black and white, but red and blue also continually flashed from the top of it. Staring at the flashing colors nearly blinded me, so I averted my eyes to something else. Four round black wheels were attached to it, a metal thing in the center. They looked much different from the village's cart's wheels. A part of it stuck out at me, and there were two more blinding lights. I guess they're its eyes. Looking closer, I could see through part of the monster, and there were two people there, staring back at me. Why were the people from around here fine with being in a monster's stomach?

Wait, wait. Didn't the travelling merchant who visited our village talk about things like this? What did he call it again? "Is this a… car?" I asked hesitantly. The man looked surprised and nodded.

"Yeah, it is. How'd you know that?"

My chest swelled with pride. "Carlos the merchant told us about it."

"Hmmm… Well then, let's get going!" He changed the subject quickly, much to my disappointment. I stood by the side of the car, unsure of what to do. "Well, go on then! You said the guy told you about it right?" There was a trace of smugness in his voice. I was about to turn and glare, when Mother's words rang in my head.

_Don't be rude to someone who is trying to help you. It will get you nowhere._

I bit my tongue and stared once more at the car. Something metal caught my eye, and I put my hand on it. It was smooth and sleek, and before I knew it my hand had slid into the hole quite comfortably. Almost like this thing was supposed to be held. I pulled. With a click, part of the side of the car opened, revealing seats. I looked back to see the man gaping and I smiled just before I got into the car. He, however, did not get in. The people in the front looked and him, and he signaled back, shutting the side of the car closed. Then, with a jerk, the world began to move.

I swear… If I had known how to get out, I would have right then and there. I put my hands on the open able part of the car, only to hit an invisible barrier. "Let me out!" I yelled, ramming my shoulder against it.

"Just calm down. We won't hurt you. We're taking you to a place where you'll be safe." I somewhat relaxed, but stayed alert in case they did something. The scenery was amazing and seemed to be another world. Glowing lights, huge slabs of concrete which people went in and out of, everything whooshed by.

Suddenly there was another jerk, and the world stopped moving. The two people in front got out first. One of them then walked over and opened my door. "C'mon. You need to meet some people." I slowly nodded and got out. Turning around, I was nearly blinded by glowing words. Squinting, I saw that it said 'Wu's Garden'. Garden? I love gardens!

Just like the car, the lower front part of the building was opened. How did they do that? "Ah, I see my newest apprentice is here," A soothing, yet firm voice spoke. The person it came from was an elderly lady with an aura of a master. I kneeled in front of her before I knew what I was doing. She laughed. "There's no need for that, but thank you, I'm quite flattered. Kids, come out to meet your new member!"

A black-haired girl came out. I tugged at my raggedy deerskin pants and shawl, embarrassed. Everyone had such nice clothes, and I figured that I must look a mess. The girl smiled at me. "Nice to meet you! I'm Sue. What's your name?" She asked, extending her hand.

"…Rain. Nice to meet you too," I replied, shaking her hand. Whew. Good thing Carlos had taught me the ritual for greeting someone; otherwise I would've been at a complete loss. Sue stared at me, her eyes wide. I bit my lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no. Sorry, it's just that I love your name! And your blue hair. They go so well together." She smiled at me again, and I smiled back, thrilled at the compliment. Sue looked over her shoulder, an annoyed look on her face. "Hurry up you two, or you won't get to meet the really awesome new girl!"

Awesome? What does that mean? Next to come in, or rather, slide in, was a boy with a section of blonde sticking out from the rest of his black hair. He clumsily bowed, sporting a goofy grin on his face. Sue rolled her eyes. "This is Tobey," She said, gesturing to the blonde boy.

"Cool! Another girl **and** someone to share the blame from Mr. Wu!" Sue clunked him over the head after he said that. "Ow… Why did you hit me? Sid isn't even out here yet!" Tobey whimpered.

"Who said I'm not out yet?" A deep voice asked. Tobey and Sue both turned towards the voice, giving me a clear view of the newcomer. The boy, I believe his name is Sid, looked a lot like Sue, with similar raven hair.

_Th-thump_

Huh? I put my hand over my racing heart. Why is it acting so weird? "Hey. My name's Sid, if you haven't guessed that already." He grinned and put his hand out.

I smiled back. "I did guess that." I put my hand in his, feeling an electric shock suddenly run through my body. This is strange… What's wrong with my body?

"Now remember Sid, you're responsible for looking after Rain. That is what you agreed to after all."

"Yeah, I know."

…Huh? "What do you mean?"

The elderly lady looked at me. "Sid has agreed to take care of you while you learn about our culture. In other words, he will be your temporary bodyguard, until we feel that we can let you go around by yourself."

Great… I get to hang out all day with a guy who makes my body act funny until I get the hang of this culture…

Just great.

* * *

**And there you go. Nothing works out for Rain, does it? Just so you know, Rain isn't stupid. Actually, she's one of the smartest of her village. She just knows nothing about this culture. But I'm sure Sid will teach her all about it… ^_^ Hee hee. I think the next chapter will be in Sid's POV… or maybe Third Person. Please review and tell me what you think… I need my poor ego to be fed. Plus, it inspires me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2: What's This?

**AN: Thanks to the people who reviewed, you all rock. Urgh, my computer is freaking out. Yargh, I finally wrote another one~ …Well, I don't have much to say, for once, so let's just jump into it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Three Delivery or the characters that go with it. But I do own the character Rain!**

**Chapter 2: What's This?**

"What's this again?"

"That's a cash register."

"Thatsacashregister… And what is the purpose of this thatsacashregister?"

"…What?"

"You just said that this was called 'thatsacashregister', did you not?"

Sigh.

"No, no, no. This is just called cash register. Not 'thatsacashregister.'"

"Ohhhhhhhh… Then what is this?" She asked again, pointing at the ground.

"…Tile." She said 'oh' again, and I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. I knew she was not familiar with our culture, and man, they weren't kidding! We had just barely gotten inside before she started asking questions. Well, I did agree to this, so I guess I can't complain.

Looking over at her, I nearly fell out my seat when I saw her crying. Running over to her, I did a quick check-over. She didn't seem like she was hurt… Then again, was she the type to cry over an injury? Probably not. I put my hand on her shoulder. "W-What's wrong?" Dang, my voice is shaking.

She didn't look up. I bent over slightly, before my vision was assaulted with numerous folds of deerskin. Arms wrapped around my neck, head pressed against my shoulder, soaking my shoulder with tears, and a pitiful sobbing sound coming from the blue-haired girl.

Now, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to me, which is why my first instinct was to wrap my arms around her in return. Sue did this when we were little, and made me promise not to tell anyone that she acted like such a wimp… A promise I soon broke by telling Tobey, who, by nature, spread it around to everyone. Hey, we were kids.

What shocked me was that **Rain** was doing this. From what I'd heard about her, she definitely did not seem like the type to hug someone she'd just met a few minutes ago. In fact, didn't they say something about her being very withdrawn and not expressing her feelings? 'That's certainly not what she's doing right now…' I mused, putting my chin atop her head. Rain was a rather tiny girl, considering she was supposed to be about our age. Another question hit me: Why was I feeling so comfortable with all this? When Sue had hugged me back then, I had felt really awkward. I looked down at the trembling native female in my arms. Shaking my head clear of thoughts, I gently whispered to her. "Are you alright Rain?"

I'm not sure that someone should be able to twitch, freeze, and blush all at once. But Rain did it, so either you can, or she's just special. I'll go with the second one. She hastily pulled herself out of the hug, backing away with a ruby-colored face. "I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized, bowing, before racing outside.

I stood there, bewildered by what had just happened. Let's see, I met her, she cried, she hugged me, and now she ran away. I'm **definitely** missing something. Wait a minute… I'm not supposed to let her outta my sight! "Oh shoot!" I also ran outside, only to collide into someone.

"Hey big bro. Forgetting something?" I _**really**_ hated it when Sue used that tone. It's like it's a tone specially set aside for younger sisters, so they could use it to annoy their siblings.

"Cut it out Sue. I don't have time for this. I have to go find-" I looked over at Sue and stopped, my eyes widening. "Rain…" Of course Sue caught her. **Of course** she did. Did Sue have to be quite so helpful? I sighed. "Thanks sis. I have no idea why she ran away, but I won't let it happen again," I added, glancing at the still-red faced Rain.

Sue's annoyingly cocky grin grew bigger. "Suuuuuuuuure it won't bro… But you don't exactly have a way with the ladies. Just let me know when you need me to come to the rescue again," She said, walking to her bike with a delivery in hand. I ushered Rain inside, trying very hard to not throttle Sue. She did, after all, help me just now… But man, you have no idea how hard it was to be grateful when she did something like that!

I breathed slowly to calm myself before turning to face Rain, causing her to flinch. "I'm sorry!" She bowed again, standing back up with sadness written all over her face. "I was just… thinking about my father and mother… Things here," She gestured to the things around us, "are just so strange, and I…"

"Miss the way things used to be," I finished. She looked at me, surprised, before nodding. Other than that being a natural response from anyone in this kind of situation, I understood very well what she meant. "…You're not the only one here that has been adopted by Nana."

She put her hand over her mouth. "You mean…?"

I nodded. "Sue, Tobey and I were all adopted."

"But you called Sue 'sis'…"

"That's because we're brother and sister."

"Then Tobey's also your sibling?" She looked puzzled at something, and I didn't really get it. "Then why would he look at her like that…" She muttered, looking at the ground behind me.

"What do you mean?"

She looked up, a horrified expression on her face. "You mean around here it's all right to like your sister??? What kind of messed up place is this?!"

Now I was really confused. "Wha-? What the heck are you talking about??"

"I saw the way Tobey looked at Sue. You can't tell me that he doesn't like her!" She glared at me accusingly.

I crossed my arms, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Okay, wait. First off, Tobey's not our brother. He's our best friend. Second off, you're saying he likes her? How do you know?"

She relaxed. "I just told you, I saw the way he looked at her. His eyes were warm, and it was just, I don't know, really obvious." She explained, playing with her fingers nervously. Rain paused a moment, then looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "We should get them together!"

I choked. "What?" I gasped.

"We should get them t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r. As in, we should help them go out with each other!" How did she know the phrase, 'go out'? As if she could read my thoughts, she told me, "Carlos told us he was going out with someone, and explained to us what the phrase meant.

_Carlos?_ Who's Carlos? …Wait, that's not what I should be asking. "Why should we?" She looked at me quizzically. "Why should we help them?"

"Because!!!! If we don't help them, then they'll never get together. We just need to give them a little push. Besides, I know they want to get together." I didn't bother asking how she knew this time.

I shook my head. "No way. I'm not getting involved with my best friend's and my sister's love life," I added when I saw her confused look.

"Please???" She whined, repeating it again and again as she followed me to my room.

"N-O." I emphasized, right about to shut the door in her face. Then, she got a look in her eyes… A look that I knew far too well. Tobey would always have that look right when he was about to prank Barney or Mr. Wu, sometimes Sue, or when he got away with something while I was being yelled at by Mr. Wu. Sue also had that look… Well, come to think of it, she has that look a lot. This is bad. I just **know** that somehow I'm gonna get in trouble…

Rain leaned against my doorframe, giving me a sly grin, and looking very much like a delinquent that just asked a favor from you and reminds you of the consequences. Oh, wait. I guess that would apply here. "Do you really want to let little ol' me, a native that you just met, to meddle in their love affairs?" Yup, that definitely applies. Nice going, Sid. Now what do you do?

I had two choices:

Do as she says

Go with my gut instinct

Choice one doesn't really appeal to me, so let's trust my gut. This time.

I smirked back. "Oh? And just what were you planning to do without me?" My voice sounded a little weird. Perhaps that's why her face flushed. It still didn't make sense to me, but oh well. I'll ask Sue about it later.

She fiddled with her midnight blue hair, looking everywhere but at me. It was quite amusing to watch her. "I'm not sure what I would do, b-but isn't that even more reason to watch me?" Her voice faltered.

I shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me." My smirk grew cockier as she bit her lip in thought. Rain noticed. Her shoulders drooped, and the sparkle disappeared from her eyes.

"Fine… you don't have to help me… Just… Never mind." The intensity of depression and loneliness in her voice stabbed my heart. She turned to leave, her back exuding the same aura, piercing my heart even more.

I put my hand on her shoulder, halting her movement. "Wait… I'll help you, alright?" Rain turned almost immediately, making me wonder if she ever got whiplash. The mischievous smile on her face let me know that I had just been tricked into something. Before I could say anything, she hugged me again, and wandered out to the front to talk to Sue, who had just gotten back from her delivery. I blinked. Man, it seemed like everything that girl did was fast-paced… Oh well, I just have to get used to that.

I ambled off towards my bed, falling onto it. The cool material of the pillow met my cheek, and made me realize just how worn out I was… Before I met Rain, the rest of us had been running after a magic recipe. Let me tell ya, it's not fun to have to fight an army of mutant zombie chickens.

Nonetheless, I suppose meeting Rain was a breath of fresh air. There was something about her that interested us all… Plus, somehow, she made me do things that I really didn't want to…

Oh well. I'll think about it more tomorrow… Right now, I need some sleep.

…

**Somewhere inside Chinatown**

"Rain… This girl just may be lead me to ultimate power… And I'll finally get that cookbook!" The mysterious figure laughed, a brewing cauldron in front of him with Rain's face in it.

…**IT'S OVER! Just think that I said that like Strong Bad. Gah, I'm not sure if I like this chapter… The POV was kinda awkward. That's it; I'm sticking with Rain's POV. Much less stressful that way. Oooh, who's the creepy figure stalking Rain? Well, you all are smart, you can figure it out. Oh, and sorry that this is shorter than the first one. But I did the best I could, so I'm satisfied. Welp, I'm gonna write another chapter for one of my other fanfics. See yas~!**


	3. Chapter 3: It Starts

**AN: It's chapter number san comin' atcha! Oh, and this is a continuation of the last chapter, Rain's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Three Delivery or the characters that go with it. But I do own the character Rain!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It Starts**

I walked towards Sue, my face still warm.

"_Oh? And just what were you planning to do without me?"_

A shiver went up my spine. His voice, at that time, had been husky… And had caused my heart to leap in my chest. I need to ask Sue why this happens to me. I approached her as she got off a strange contraption. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey Rain. What's up?"

I gazed upwards. "Um… the sky… some clouds… and oh, there's a helicopter!" I pointed before looking back at her, proud that I had remembered the word 'helicopter.' She startled me by smacking her forehead in response.

"I didn't mean that… I meant, 'what are you doing' or, 'how are you'… It's slang." I gave her a confused look. "Slang means casual speech," She explained. I nodded, still not fully understanding.

"I came out here to ask you a question…"

"N'kay. What is it?"

"Ummm…" I wasn't sure how to start… No matter what I said, it felt uncomfortable. "Why is it that… I feel strange when I'm around your brother?" I chose my words carefully.

She looked surprised. "Around Sid?" I nodded. "What do you mean when you say 'strange'?" Sue asked. …I really didn't want to give details…

"Well… I mean…" I struggled, feeling my face grow warm as I thought of the times. Ah. "My face gets really warm… and when I first met him and shook hands with him, I felt like I had just been struck by lightning… oh, and just now, my heart leaped in my chest…" Maybe I should have been paying attention to what I was saying. I couldn't help it though; I was too deep in my thoughts to notice.

Absently, I looked up at Sue. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smiled at me. Taking a step back, I eyed her cautiously. "I know why you feel like that…"

My eyes widened. "You do? Why is it??"

"…Rain, have you ever liked anyone?" Why was she changing the subject?

"No… Have you?" This was the chance I had been waiting for. I could find out how she felt about Tobey!

Her cheeks became red, much to my astonishment. How did she change colors like that? "I do like someone…"

"Who???"

Oops, I asked that a little too forcefully. But, she didn't seem to notice. "…I like Barney. But don't tell him that, okay?" I vaguely promised her, disappointment running through me, as well as a million questions.

_Who's Barney?_

_How does she feel about Tobey then?_

_What are Sid and I supposed to do if she likes someone? _

…_Wait, did he know that she liked him, and that's why he disagreed?_

"But anyways…" Her voice brought me back to reality. "The reason you feel so strange is because you like Sid," She said, a grin coming back onto her face.

…What?

**…**

_Clouds all around, fluffy and white, and oh so very comfortable… A pleasant dream. The birds chirped to each other, the Sun shone brightly, it was perfect… And I was there in the middle of it all, not a care in the world…_

_And then it all turned very wrong._

_The clouds went black, thunder roared across the skies. The tiny birds transformed into monsters, and tore each other apart. My floated gait across the sky ended, and I felt myself falling towards the poisoned ground…_

_Something warm slid down my throat just before it all blacked out._

**…**

"Rain… Rain… C'mon Rain, wake up! You gotta wake up!" I jerked awake at the panicked tone, but was nearly blinded at the sudden light. They sighed. "Good, you finally woke up." My eyes adjusted, and I realized I was lying down in a bed, a light sitting close to my head. They chuckled as I looked in awe at the light. "I wouldn't stare at that too long. That's the way you get glasses."

I looked at the person, then froze when I saw it was Sid. Once again, warmth was growing on my cheeks. C'mon, pull yourself together! You can't possibly like him… You only met him an hour or so ago! Speaking of time… "… H… How l-long was I out?" I squeaked.

He looked at me strangely for a second, and I cursed my nervousness. "About 5 hours. Sue said you were talking to her when you fainted. Man, you really scared me… I nearly had a heart attack!" The panic came back to him, and I made a mental note that he was adorable like that, before realizing what I was thinking and shook my head at myself. He blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He looked at me strangely again.

"Hey, I'm curious… What were you talking about with Sue?" I froze.

"Uh… N… Just… Something." Sid rose an eyebrow at me. I tried to change the subject. "So, um… what's this thing called? And why does it produce light, when we're indoors…?" I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but that was hard to do with him staring at me like that. Eventually, he relented and averted his eyes to the source of light.

"It's a lamp. It runs on electricity. Since the sunlight won't always be there, we use this as an alternative to see." It sounded as if he was reading from some sort of dictionary… Oh, Carlos brought those to the village many times. Not that any of us could read. We'd constantly remind him of that, and he'd sigh and put it back onto his cart, somewhat sadly. But anyways, Sid was acting kind of strange.

I sat up and hesitantly reached out a hand to tap Sid on the shoulder with… before my eyes widened and I began feeling the cloth his shirt consisted of. He raised an eyebrow at me. My cheeks grew warmer, I knew I was acting very strange right now… "It's just, I could never get used to how these clothes you people wear feel… It's so strange." He smiled.

"It's okay. I should expect random acts from you by now…" He meant when I hugged him. I could tell he did. My face felt as if it were on fire, and I put a hand on my face to make sure it actually wasn't. He looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay? You're getting kinda red…" Red? You mean I could change colors just like Sue did?

"What do you mean?" I queried, despite my state of mind at that moment.

"Well… your face is really red, like you're blushing or somethin'. You don't have a fever, do you?" Not waiting for a response, he put his hand on my forehead. A lightning bolt's worth of electricity ran through me, making me freeze. I wished that would stop happening, even though it felt sort of good…

The raven-haired boy took his hand away, frowning. "You are kind of warm. I'll let you get some more sleep, maybe that'll help. G'night." Reaching over, he turned out the lamp, and walked out the door. A fever… That may make sense as to why I've been acting so strange. But somehow I got the feeling that wasn't it.

I laid back down. My eyelids grew heavy, but at the same time I didn't want to sleep. There was so much to do, so much to figure out… However, my body would have none of that. I couldn't move a single limb, try as I might… Wait. Realization dawned in my head, and suddenly I was as wide awake as ever, despite my eyes so being so close to shutting.

This wasn't right. Nothing would move for me. I didn't feel tired, yet my body refused to move. What on Earth was happening…? Suddenly, I heard someone laugh. My eyes glued to one spot, I tried using my peripheral vision to see who was there. Just before my eyes shut completely, I saw a cloaked figure approaching, holding a staff with a red dragon wrapped around it.

I felt myself being lifted up. There was a sound of something being opened, and the sudden cold air prickled my skin. There was a lump in the pit of my stomach, and I knew he was going to jump, even though I had no idea where we could be.

Frightened, I tried to produce my voice, but only a high-pitched squeal came out. A gloved hand was clamped over my mouth, and after I felt us jump, I heard some clamor in the house. Good. They heard me…

…But how does that help me now?

* * *

**Wheeeeee~ another chapter finished… =_=;; I think the ending was somewhat rushed though. It felt strange. But oh well. Not a whole lot happened in this chapter… Or am I the only one who thinks so? Oh well. Review please and let me know what you think!**


End file.
